


Thunder & Lightning

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Picnics, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q and James are on a holiday in Scotland.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Thunder & Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/gifts).



> Written for the Collab prompt table and for Solar who gave me the following prompt: _Bond and Q get caught in a thunderstorm and find somewhere to wait it out and watch as it goes by!_

“Not so romantic anymore, is it?”

They’re on a holiday in Scotland and James has seen fit to drag Q out for a walk. Q did try suggesting activities of a more indoor kind, but to no avail; James had had it in his head that taking a leisurely walk in nature together with your partner is romantic.

And yes, perhaps it generally is. When one hasn’t just gotten caught in a thunderstorm and needed to seek for shelter basically in the middle of nowhere. It’s a good thing that James had remembered the old shepherd’s hut nearby, abandoned but dry and warm enough for their needs. 

So there they are, sitting on the floor near the hearth. James is trying to get a fire started from whatever wood he has found inside because much as he’d like to hide it, Q’s shivering due to the cold and the fact that neither of them is entirely dry anymore. 

“I can make it more romantic, darling,” James tells him, entirely serious, as he succeeds with his task. “You didn’t think that I came wholly unprepared, did you?” 

And just like that, James opens his backpack and starts taking out several things: a picnic blanket, a big thermos of tea with a few splashes of whisky in it, a number of containers filled with different picnic-appropriate finger foods and biscuits, a bottle of water, and even a box of fancy chocolates. 

Q looks at James, impressed. “One might even suspect that you had this all planned out,” he says. 

James huffs a laugh. “Well, I did check the weather forecast before we left.” 

“And walking in approaching thunder seemed like a good idea because?” 

“I knew we’d find shelter,” James explains, “and you can’t deny that it all looks very impressive when seen from the safety of inside.” 

Q glances at James and his picnic spread and then at the large windows, through which the dramatic play of nature can be admired. The sound of the rain seems to be filling the whole room, and the rumble of thunder only adds to the dramatic atmosphere, with the lightning flashes illuminating the world outside.

“You do have a point,” Q allows. “But what was wrong with watching this all from our room at the B&B?”

“Well, for one thing, it’s just us two here and no one else,” James says, and looks at Q with a certain glint in his eye. 

“Oh, I see,” Q says, amused, and shakes his head. “A picnic wasn’t the only thing you had in mind when you talked me into this.” 

“Of course not,” James says, and he sounds downright smug about it. 

Q sighs very lightly. “Well then,” he says, looking at his boyfriend expectantly. “Are you going to feed me or not?” 

James chuckles and helps Q sit down on the blanket. He cuddles Q close, pours them both some tea, and starts feeding him bits and pieces by hand. Q, in turn, makes himself comfortable against his boyfriend and sips his tea, warming his hands against the mug James has chosen for him—it’s one of those porcelain enamel coated ones, light but durable, and it has kittens painted on it—and eating the bites James is offering him. 

It’s surprisingly cosy and nice, and James feels so warm next to him that Q soon feels much better. The thunder and lightning outside doesn’t show signs of stopping any time soon, but Q doesn’t mind one bit, not when he has James’ arm around himself and enough hot tea to remain content to wait it out. 

And if Q ends up allowing James to lay him out on the blanket afterwards and kiss him all over, well, it is as James said, there's no one else there but the two of them. 


End file.
